La nuit d'argent
by Remilia29
Summary: La neige, Law a toujours grandi en sa compagnie. Et même si à présent il a quitté North Blue pour devenir un grand pirate, elle ne cesse de le suivre.


**Bonsoir tous le monde !**

**Donc, voici un OS sur ce très cher Traffy ! Disons que je l'ai surtout écrit sur un coup de tête. XD**

**Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

La pièce était sombre, presque entièrement recouverte par l'obscurité de la nuit. Seule une petite lampe posée sur un bureau brillait faiblement. A en croire l'état du meuble, il semblait que le propriétaire ne soit pas très bordélique. Des tas de paperasse étaient parfaitement empilés et alignés, un Den Den Mushi était lui aussi soigneusement rangé sur un coin du bureau. La bibliothèque, à son tour, était loin d'être en désordre. Des livres de toutes sortes étaient minutieusement classés.

Un jeune homme était accoudé sur le fameux bureau. Il scrutait de ses yeux gris à travers le hublot de sa cabine la neige qui tombait dehors. Law aimait la neige, après tout, il avait grandit dans cet élément. A North Blue, les terres se voyaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc à longueur d'année. Le brun se souvenait comme si c'était hier qu'il trouvait que la neige ressemblait à du coton. Le jeune capitaine se souvenait aussi de sa froideur extrême ainsi que de sa couleur éclatante au contact du soleil.

Ces fins cristaux d'un blanc purs, loin de toute saleté qui tombaient l'hypnotisé. Le blanc, ça n'existe pas dans la voie que le Chirurgien de la Mort a emprunté. Ou alors, il se voyait recouvert d'un liquide vermeille. Le rouge, la couleur dominante dans le monde de la piraterie avec le noir. Le noir des fiers drapeaux qui flottaient et se courbaient sous la force du vent. Ces mêmes drapeaux qui faisaient la fierté de nombreux pirates.

Law avait opté pour quelque chose de moins classique, non pas pour se faire moins violent car de toute façon, sa réputation était déjà bien entachée et son surnom ne laissait pas paraître de l'innocence. Le capitaine du Heart voulait se différencier des autres en se faisant remarquer. Depuis quand arborait-on un pavillon jaune ? Dans la même foulée, le brun avait carrément peint son submersible en jaune criard.

Une chose était certaine, Trafalgar Law aimait ne pas faire comme les autres. Il aimait être à part entière. Le Chirurgien de la Mort détestait suivre les traditions. C'est pour cela que même en période de fêtes comme actuellement, il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre personnelle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres mais tout simplement parce qu'il préférait le calme.

Law parvenait à entendre les cris et les rires des membres de son équipage. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune en train de festoyer. Le jeune capitaine soupira. Le brun n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il allait retrouver son sous-marin le lendemain... Et il osait encore moins compter combien de ses membres allait avoir la gueule de bois...

Finalement, un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Tant qu'ils s'amusaient, c'était le principal. De toute manière, c'était eux qui allait nettoyer tout le chantier accumulé. Hors de question que le capitaine du Heart se frotte à ce genre de tâches ménagères. Le brun avait sa réputation à tenir et sa fierté à garder. Ils avaient voulu faire la fête, bien, mais maintenant ils allaient l'assumer !

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Le bord du hublot commençait à être recouvert d'un fin duvet blanc et la neige commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort. Law posa délicatement ses doigts tatoués sur le carreau glacé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas touché, cette sensation lui manquait un peu.

Le Supernova se leva lentement en prenant soin au passage de ne pas faire tomber son Nodachi et se dirigea vers la porte. Il empoigna la cliche et l'ouvrit calmement. Le couloir qui était projeté devant lui était dans le noir complet, comme si les ténèbres l'avaient recouvert. On aurait dit que le corridor n'avait pas de fin, ce fut une sensation bien étrange. C'était comme si s'aventurer dans celui-ci était synonyme de se condamner à errer jusqu'à sa mort. Ou que, tout simplement, il menait tout droit vers les enfers.

Traversant le fameux couloir, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ce que faisait son équipage. Le Chirurgien de la Mort avança avec hâte vers la grande porte métallique qui servait de porte d'entrée en quelque sorte. Tout en essayant de ne faire aucuns bruits, il poussa tout doucement cette dernière avant de se hisser à l'extérieur.

Law sentit l'air glacial lui agresser le visage. De légers picotements commençaient à se faire ressentir sur sa peau basanée. N'ayant sur le dos que son éternel sweat jaune et noir frappé de son Jolly Roger, le jeune capitaine leva la tête au ciel. Ce dernier était gris, tout comme les yeux de celui qui était en train de le contempler. Quelques étoiles parvenaient à scintiller et à percer la couche de nuages qui s'étendait tout là-haut. La mer, quant à elle, était calme. De légers remous se faisaient ressentir quelque fois, mais sans plus.

D'un pas calme et nonchalant, le jeune homme s'orienta vers la rambarde qui délimitée le contour du submersible. Le craquement que produisait l'épaisse couche cotonneuse sous ses pieds lui rappelait quelque souvenirs de son enfance. Trafalgar se souvenait très bien lorsqu'il passait ses après-midis à courir dans la neige jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de continuer. Il se souvenait également lorsqu'il essayait d'attraper des lapins en leur courant après, tout ça pour ensuite les disséquer bien comme il faut.

Le brun plongea instinctivement ses mains dans l'épaisse couche scintillante qui s'était accumulée. Une horrible et désagréable sensation de froid venait d'envelopper son épiderme. Il lui paraissait même que la neige commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses pores, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Le pirate retira vivement ses mains de la poudreuse et constata qu'elles avaient rougies à son contact. Au passage, une légère brise glaciale ébouriffa ses cheveux un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

D'un coup, du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui mais le capitaine du Heart ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Capitaine !

Derrière lui se tenait Bepo qui était quelque peu inquiet. C'est vrai, son capitaine sortait rarement dehors et encore moins en pleine nuit sous la neige avec presque rien sur le dos. Voyant l'inquiétude de son second, Law se retourna vers lui et le fixa sans rien ajouter.

- Rentre capitaine, tu vas attraper froid !

Le Supernova ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sacré Bepo, il faut toujours qu'il veille sur lui. Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal, et le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre. L'ours blanc commença à s'éclipser suivit par Law qui, avant de vraiment rentrer contempla une dernière fois le ciel enneigé.

* * *

**Et voilà, it's finished ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à compléter le petit encadré juste en dessous en me donnant vos impressions ! C:**


End file.
